Missing
by mrsecullen46
Summary: Nikolas has 4 kids. He meets this girl and they always see each other everywhere. Helena and her partners in crime try to kidnap Nikolas’ 4 kids because she wants them to be Cassadine heirs and princesses. What is going to happen to the kids?
1. Annie

A/N: Colleen is in here but she is good not bad. I swear!

**Chapter 1 – Annie**

Nikolas was working at his desk, looking over some paper when he heard the nanny and his 4 kids coming in.

His wife had died 2 years ago yesterday from giving birth to his beautiful boy, Spencer.

Nikolas stood and walked to Annie's picture on the mantle of the fireplace. He touched her face on the picture as the kids walked in.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Laura yelled as she ran to Nikolas.

Nikolas grabbed Laura and carried her over to the couch.

"What, sweets," Nikolas asked as he put Laura on the couch.

"At the park, there was a pretty lady sitting on the bench with 2 other kids." Laura told Nikolas.

"Oh, yeah?" Nikolas questioned, "Just how pretty was she."

"So pretty that you should meet her and then get married so we can have a mommy!" Laura exclaimed.

Nikolas' face was blank. He looked like he was going to be sick.

That really hit home for him because his kids never thought of a mom before now.

"Dad?" Natasha asked, "Are you okay?" 

Nikolas' face finally came back to reality.

"Yes, Nat, I'm fine." Nikolas said.

Nanny Colleen interpreted them and said "Well, I think its time to go get changed into some better, comfortable clothes."

Everyone expect Katherine and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. Go upstairs with Katherine and go change." Nanny Colleen told them.

Natasha took Laura and Katherine upstairs to their rooms.

"Well, I'm going to take Spencer upstairs and put him down for his nap" Colleen said.

"Ok" Nikolas said to Colleen sadly, "Oh, Colleen, thanks so much".

"Oh, it's no problem" Nanny Colleen said.

"I'm going to go out for a little while." Nikolas said to Colleen firmly.

"Ok" Colleen yelled as she went up the stairs to Spencer's room.


	2. The Meeting On The Pier

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting on the Pier**

Nikolas walked off the launch with his phone in his hand checking messages.

Emily was walking down the stairs with a book in her hands.

Nikolas and Emily crashed into one another.

"Oh…" Nikolas said grabbing Emily so she wouldn't fall.

"…sorry" Emily said feeling Nikolas' hands on her arm.

When Nikolas and Emily got their balance back, Nikolas looked up at Emily.

She took his breath away. No one had ever done that since Annie's death.

"Hi" Emily greeted him.

"Hi" Nikolas said.

"I'm really sorry about running into you. It's just with my studies and…" Emily started.

"…no, don't worry about it." Nikolas interrupted.

"Ok…well, I should go" Emily said starting to leave but felt Nikolas' hand on her arm.

He spun her around and kissed her.

Emily didn't stop him. She knew she was in love with him.

When they came up for breath, Nikolas said to Emily "I think I'm in love but I can't be with you."

Nikolas walked away from her and sat on the bench.

Emily followed him and asked "Why not?"

"I have 4 kids at home. I'm a single father and my wife – God Bless Her Soul – isn't here to be with me or our children. I know she would want me to be happy with someone else but I'm just not ready." Nikolas told Emily.

"Then, why did you kiss me" Emily questioned.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe – just maybe – I could move on with my life. But then I remembered my wife and kids and I knew that I couldn't be with anyone for awhile." Nikolas explained.

"Ok…" Emily said as she took out a pen and piece of paper.

"Well, just call me if…you know…wanna do something." Emily told Nikolas as she handed the piece of paper over to Nikolas.

"Thanks…by the way, my name is Nikolas" said Nikolas.

"Mines Emily" laughed Emily.

"Well, I'll see you around?" Nikolas questioned.

"Yah, of course" Emily said.

"Ok, bye" Nikolas said as he went up the stairs.

"Bye" Emily yelled as she went the other direction.


	3. Sick

**Chapter 3 – Sick**

Nikolas was walking through the park as his cellphone went off.

"Hello?" Nikolas said into the phone.

"Nikolas!" Colleen said worried on the other end.

"Colleen. What's wrong?" Nikolas said stopping in his tracks.

"It's Katherine. She has a fever of 102 F. Right now, she is laying down but she should go see a doctor." Colleen told Nikolas.

"I'll be there as soon I can." Nikolas told Colleen.

He closed his phone and ran to the launch.

Emily walked off the elevator and saw her two best friends talking about their relationship.

She was happy that her two best friends were getting back together after everything that happened to them.

She walked over to them and said "Hey."

"Hey Em" they both said at the same time.

"Guess what…I met this guy…I think I'm in love with him." Emily said excitedly.

"His name is Nikolas. I didn't get his age but he is definitely older than me." Emily said with a laugh.

"Isn't all the guys you like older?" Elizabeth laughed.

All 3 of them started laughing.

"Well, he has 4 kids and his wife died a few years back." Emily said still giggling a little.

"Wait…his wife's name is Annie. Those kids are my nieces and nephew. Nikolas is my half-brother. Our mother is the same." Lucky said getting serious.

"Oh, Lucky…well…umm…I can find someone else…" Emily said to Lucky.

"No…no, no. I want you to be happy. Just don't get yourself in too deep until you both are sure that you want to be together." Lucky interrupted.

"Are you sure, Lucky?' Emily questioned.

"Yah, I'm sure." Lucky said firmly.

"Ok, well, I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to sign in and do my round." Emily told her friends.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, Em." Elizabeth said giving her a quick hug so then they both could do their rounds.

Emily lefted them to say their goodbyes to one another.

"I'll see you tonight too, Lucky. Elizabeth said giving him a wicked smile telling him that they were going to do a little more than the date.

"Ooo, can't wait" Lucky teased as he kissed her and left to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nikolas walked off the elevator with a crying Katherine.

He went to go sit on the couch while trying to calm Katherine down.

Emily looked up from her patient's book.

She saw him again. All that love that she thought had gone away in those 2 hours was back again.

She wanted…no…needed to kiss him again.

Katherine had finally calm down and was fast asleep on the seat beside him.

He stood up and looked out the window.

He thought of Emily. She was so much like Annie.

Brown eyes, brownish-blond hair. She even dressed the same as Annie.

He looked over at Katherine. She was sound asleep and looked so much like Annie…like…like Emily.

He closed his eyes and said a prayer for Annie. As he finished, he opened his eyes and saw Emily looking straight at him.

He smiled at her. She never smiled back at him, just looked down at her work and looked (from Nikolas' Point Of View) slightly embarrassed.

She saw him looking at her.

She said to herself "Oh, crap, he is looking at me."

She, then, saw him smiling at her.

She quickly looked down at the papers in front of her.

She knew she looked embarrassed. Everyone could no matter how much she tried to hide it.

Nikolas laughed, picked up Katherine and walked over to Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hello Emily." Nikolas said casually.

"Hello Nikolas." Emily laughed.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you never really seem like a casual person to me."

"Oh…what? I can be a casual person if I want too."

"Ok…ok…so what are you doing here with this little cute girl?"

"Well, this little cute girl as you call her…is one of my daughters. She is sick and I just want a doctor to check her to see if she is okay."

"Oh…well I can do a full check-up on her in one minute. I just need to finish…"

Just before Emily could finish her sentence, Katherine started to wake up. When she was fully awake, she saw Emily and said "Hey, you're the lady me and my sissy saw with the two boys at the park."

Nikolas looked over at Emily and said "Oh, you have kids?"

"Oh…no…Michael and Morgan are just my nephews."

"Ahh."

"Well, I can take Katherine now." Emily said as she closed one of her patient's charts.

"Oh…perfect…come on sweetheart, we are going to go with Dr. Emily here and she is going to make you feel all better." Nikolas said smiling at Katherine.

Katherine smiled back at Nikolas and then hugged him very tightly.

Nikolas returned the hug and then Nikolas, Emily and Katherine walked away and into a hospital check-up room.

25 minutes later

Katherine was now sleeping again on her daddy's shoulder.

"Katherine should be just fine. It's a little worst than a cold but nothing like the flu at all." Emily told Nikolas.

"Just give her this 3 times a day – breakfast, lunch or after school and dinner." Emily continued. She handed him a container filled with a yellow liquid.

Nikolas stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Emily laughed at him and said "It's banana flavoured. She'll loved it if she loves bananas." Emily said to Nikolas.

"Oh! She **loves** bananas!"

"Good…so if you need anymore help with Katherine…just call me…you have my phone number. Emily said as she winked to Nikolas.

"Yes, I do." Nikolas smiled at her.

"Well…I should head home and put Katherine into bed."

"Okay…see ya."

"Bye!" They smiled at each other for a few seconds and then Nikolas lefted.

Emily stood there still smiling. She was in a complete haze.


End file.
